dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft hexxit
Hexxit is a modpack based series currently ongoing on the main Dalekwindmill channel. Season 1 lasted only 3 episodes and took place on a multiplayer server known as Quantekk. The only goal featured in this season was to complete a smeltery, which he never managed to do. Similarly to Tardis Adventures, more was filmed for Season 1 but was never uploaded due to loss of footage. Season 2 took place on Single-Player, and is the current season. This season features a lot of adventure related content and building. Examples include battling in a fortress/mansion and reforming it into a defense base, battling pirates at sea and conquering a sky island inhabited by strange monsters. The base Dylan's current home doesn't have a name. Rooms include; * The top floor, it holds a bedroom that contains nothing more than a bed * The middle floor, a very grand and interesting room, full of bookshelves and nice items on display, Dylan has reffered to this as "the very posh, relaxing room" in episode 4. This room has not featured on camera much, * The ground floor. The ground floor is the main place of operations, containing everything that Dylan would need including food, weapons, resources and more! The room contains a gigantic table that now displays dylan's smeltery made weaponry, several chests and crafting stations, his pet firefly has returned along with a firefly jar on display elsewhere, several heads of the creatures he has killed and more! * A below ground room. This room is by far the safest, due to it being made out of obsidian. This room is the smeltery room, it includes all the furnaces and the gigantic smeltery. Dylan, at the start of episode 4, decided to reward himself this smeltery as compensation of the huge losses. It comes with all the nessissery peices to make any tools. The room now includes an anvil that Dylan created off camera. The fortress The fortress was originally a generated structure, it contained an army of mobs that Dylan eventually defeated. Three episodes were spent repairing and decorating it, Dylan also upgraded a lot off it of camera. This fortress is built for protection, in case the pesky pirates came back for revenge after episode 6 events. Dylan is currently considering completely moving into the fortress, abandoning the base entirely. So far, the fort includes: * The main hall. This room contains little, upon entry to the fortress, you are greeted by a small lobby, for extra security. Upon leaving that, you reach the main hall. you are greeted by several pillars adorned by several shelves, a central table, two staircases and several balconies, now purely for defense. * The underground level. This level is gigantic. It contains many storage crates, a table and several tool racks. Dylan plans to much further develop this level. It also contains a bed balcony, a place for Dylan to sleep Dylan has many plans for the fortress, he plans to strengthen up the lobby by adding blast walls and support frames inside. He also plans to set up a meteor defense shield and have many defense points. The abandoned holiday home Not much can be said about this also abandoned villager house except for it is a derelict house with a chimney on it that once occasionally housed Dylan, he fully abandoned it in episode 12, when he began restoration on the fortress. TRIVIA * Dylan originally played on the Quantekk server with Thom. The series takes place after the map reset and Thom stopped playing. * Due to the series' unpopularity, it may be drawn to a swift conclusion.